


christmas morning

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wyatt and finn spend christmas together.when finn wakes up with morning wood, he decides to jerk off.next to wyatt.
Relationships: Wyatt Oleff/Finn Wolfhard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	christmas morning

wyatt oleff and his family were staying with the wolfhards for christmas. wyatt had missed his friend dearly and wanted to spend the holidays with him.

during his visit, finn and wyatt stayed in the same room. they were super close and they had done it before, so they didn't think it would be too big of a deal.

on the morning of christmas day, finn was the first one to wake up. he had a massive boner in his sweatpants and really felt like he needed some release. he could feel the tip of his cock ache desperately, practically begging finn to stroke it. finn tiredly looked over at his friend, who was sleeping right next to him.

finn's room wasn't big by any means but it surely wasn't tiny. sure, it may have had one bed, but then again, his parents had completely forgotten to purchase an air mattress that would fit, so blame mr and mrs wolfhard. god, how he despised morning wood AND his parents' forgetfulness during that moment. 

after a bit, when finn realized his friend was still asleep, he silently cursed to himself, unable to fully believe that he was about to do this.

he didn't want to risk waking wyatt up and having the younger boy see him with a massive tent in his pants, so he decided he was gonna have to rub one out next to his friend.

finn sighed as he hesitantly pulled his sweatpants and boxers down, just enough so that his dick could spring free. he felt a shiver move up his spine as his cock twitched out a tiny bit of pre-cum. finn took a hold of his penis and bit his lip, slowly beginning to stroke himself as he inhaled sharply. he'd close his eyes occasionally, before realizing his best friend was right next to him. he'd look over, and admire his friend's position.

_"wait, why does wyatt actually look kinda hot right now?"_ finn thought to himself, biting his lip before shaking it away. he'd probably just excuse it with the massive boner in his fist.

but he couldn't explain it when it continued. the already constant glances became even more constant. finn was already licking his lips and salivating at the thought of engaging in sexual activity with the boy next to him. wyatt was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, the fucking tease. that had finn let out a particularly loud moan; made even worse by the fact that it was right in wyatt's ear. 

wyatt groaned quietly, the moan taking him out of his state of sleep, which quickly made finn's face turn a bright red.

wyatt turned around to face his friend and then looked down at his fellow's teen lower regions. wyatt's cheeks turned a rosy pink and his eyes tiredly but slightly widened at the sight of his friend's erect cock.

"oh" is all wyatt could muster, feeling his own dick get rushed with blood as he involuntarily bit his lip.

finn, obviously observing the lip bite, inched closer to his friend, still stroking himself as he looked at wyatt's body. for a guy, wyatt truly did have an amazing figure. finn let out some pre-cum as he admired the position.

wyatt's blush darkened when he watched the pre-cum on the head of finn's cock, his eyes gliding back up to meet finn's. finn's eyes had moved down to look at wyatt's crotch, his breath hitching nervously as he got some very vivid visuals.

"can i try something?" finn asked quietly, too embarrassed and a little bit preoccupied to speak with full confidence

wyatt exhaled sharply, replying to finn's question with a "yes please."

finn smirked at the consensual response, immediately moving to hover over wyatt, his bare cock pressed against wyatt's boxers. 

wyatt whined at the pressure on his crotch, looking up at finn with a nervous expression. sure, wyatt had watched gay porn, even played with his ass a little, but he never thought he'd have to use his knowledge.

then, both finn and wyatt were equally shocked and surprised when finn leaned in and pressed his lips against wyatt's.

wyatt's eyes widened a bit but hesitantly closed, humming pleasantly against the teen's lips.

when finn pulled back, wyatt could feel his shirt get lifted up and finn's head lower.

finn's lips were kissing at wyatt's bare chest, first kissing around his nipple and then making its way down via wyatt's breast bone. when finn's lips reached wyatt's stomach, wyatt involuntarily felt his stomach flex inward. that's when he realized where finn was going to go.

"holy fuck.. finn-"

"shhh.." finn whispered against wyatt's skin, pulling back to speak properly. "just enjoy, baby.."

wyatt gulped anxiously, hesitantly nodding as he allowed finn to continue what he was doing. his thighs were trembling with arousal as he felt finn's hands pull down his boxers.

"you ready?" finn asked, staring down at his friend's hard cock, licking his lips excitedly, also wanting to make sure he still had the teen's consent to continue.

wyatt looked down, and god, if he had said that finn licking his lips next to his hard dick wasn't the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, it might have been the biggest lie of his life.

"yes," wyatt responded, swallowing back any nervousness inside of him as he was thinking more with his cock; he wanted to see finn wolfhard's lips wrapped around his cock.

finn smiled gladly at wyatt's response as he suddenly licked a stripe on the underside of wyatt's cock, simply wanting to "test the waters."

finn had watched gay porn as well, he knew the basics. however, he'd never actually practiced sucking dick before. he knew not to use teeth, but not much else. he was probably just gonna have to wing it when he had wyatt's package in his mouth.

the simple lick enlisted a moan from wyatt's mouth, his cheeks having faded back to a rosy pink. he should be an incredibly dark red; watching finn be so eager to taste wyatt's cock, but he wanted this and it just felt so right that he felt no shame when he stared down at finn.

finn hummed contently at the reaction to his lick, deciding to take it as a sign to continue. finn also decided to speed things along, wanting to get wyatt off as fast as possible, his mouth already salivating as he wrapped his lips around the head of wyatt's cock, his tongue immediately getting a taste of wyatt's pre-cum, which tasted a bit salty, but it tasted heavenly to finn. god, how he craved to taste more of the substance that his friend was producing.

wyatt gasped at the foreign and unfamiliar feeling of the damp, warm hole his cock was now inside of. "sh-shit.." wyatt swore, his eyes clenching shut as his cock produced more pre-cum, whining quietly as he wanted to face fuck finn right then and there.

this was wyatt's first blowjob so he knew he wasn't gonna last long, but when finn slowly began to bob his head up and down on his cock, he surprised himself when he didn't cum from just the sensation and the sight. wyatt let out a quiet mewl, arching his back as sparks of pleasure were going up his spine. his thighs were still trembling, only to calm down when he felt his friend's hands rub them so soothingly.

finn hummed as he pushed himself, figuratively and literally, pushing his head further down wyatt's cock, wanting to take more of his friend's cock into his mouth, deciding to rub wyatt's thigh with one hand and play with wyatt's balls with the other.

wyatt quickly became a mess of noises, thrusting his hips up slightly into finn's inviting mouth, which made finn hum in content, liking how wyatt reacted.

due to the vibrations coming from finn's humming, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer, and he began panting breathlessly, letting finn do whatever he wanted. yes, wyatt felt vulnerable, letting his friend do whatever he pleased, but he didn't care; wyatt felt too good to.

"f-finn.." wyatt muttered, his cock twitching in the wet cavern of finn's mouth

wyatt stammering on his name was all the encouragement finn needed to bob his head faster, taking more of wyatt's length in as he did so, his tongue swirling around wyatt's shaft and sucking up as much pre-cum as he could into his mouth

"f-fi-inn..! 'm g-g-gonna.."

and with that, wyatt let out a loud moan, his cock twitching erratically inside of finn's mouth, shooting ropes of cum into the awaiting mouth.

finn's tongue and mouth were already licking and sucking up the cum that was being released, wanting every single drop of wyatt's sperm.

when wyatt was finished dumping his load in finn's mouth, wyatt was left panting heavily as he desperately tried to catch his breath post-orgasm.

finn pulled off of the softening dick in his mouth with a pop and opened his mouth, showing wyatt that he had swallowed the entire load. there was a bit of cum on the edges of his lips, so finn wiped it off with his finger and sucked it off.

"merry christmas, wyatt" finn said cheekily and with a smirk, which had wyatt's cheek darkening red. he didn't expect finn to be like this post-sex. he doesn't know what he was expecting, but this surely wasn't it.

"m-merry christmas" wyatt replied simply, unable to think of any clever comebacks or anything else to say.

that's when wyatt's eyes went down to finn's still incredibly hard erection.

finn looked down as well and chuckled quietly to himself.

"you wanna return the favor?" finn asked boldly. for someone who just swallowed a load, he was being quite cocky and confident.

wyatt couldn't help the lip bite that followed finn's words, before nodding.

"yes please."


End file.
